


我会一直守护你，不必怀疑

by Darchi



Series: Alpha Steve/Omega Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Norse Mythology, Thor(2011)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Males, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Childbirth, Families of Choice, Friends to Lovers, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Male Friendship, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Bucky, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Translation, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternate Universe-Children, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky曾是两个被人口贩卖组织控制的孩子，为了能在大萧条时期的纽约生存下来，他们努力挣扎着。他们本来会被卷入人口贩卖的链条中，在成年后作为性奴被奴役一生。而幸好，这个世道上还留着一些有良知的警察，警探Barton，Banner和Odinssen解救了他们。</p><p>现在他们有了安全的家和美好的未来……但接着战争爆发，一切都变了。Steve和Bucky必须决定未来要走向何方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velocity_Owl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'll Always Have Your Back, Don't Ever Doubt That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480874) by [Velocity_Owl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87). 



> 原作者笔记：
> 
> 我一直想写一写这些角色，但直到开始考虑omega会被怎样对待为止，我才真正想到合适的剧情。人们可能会对流浪儿童还有那些低收入家庭关注不足，在恐怖的经济大萧条时期更是如此。因为主角只有十四五岁，还没有被买卖，所以文中不会有相关的详细描写，但是会有隐晦的身体虐待暗示。人口贩卖是一个沉重的话题，并不只存在于小说剧情中。
> 
> 同时，关于文中的ABO设定，人们只有到了成年之后才会完全发育成为alpha或者omega，从而有属于自己的信息素味道。体型或者身体健康情况并不能决定一个人会发育成omega还是alpha。
> 
> 我有认真查关于那个时代的资料，如果行文中依然有错误，我很抱歉。

**第一章 幸运的开始**

 

“他睡着了吗？”当Foster医生从那个孩子白色的病床边转身时，Barton警探问。

“是的。镇静剂起作用了。但是他还是不太安稳，一直在担心他的朋友。”Foster医生回答，拿下眼镜，疲惫的捏了捏鼻梁，又把眼镜带上，带血丝的棕色眼睛盯着Barton警探。

在听到这话时，Clint正把手插回口袋里。他的眼睛眯了一下。

他看着那个孩子头上、肩膀上的绷带还有石膏板。这个叫Rogers的孩子虽然瘦小而且喘得厉害，却很有反抗精神。如果不是他这么顽固，他们也不可能破掉人口贩卖里omega和未成年这一环。

“我们会搞定的。就这么告诉他。他很快就能见到他的朋友了。”Clint跟Foster医生保证着，后者点了点头。

“太过分了。他们怎么可以这么对待omega和孩子？”Foster医生忍不住爆发了，怀里还抱着她的活页病历夹。

Clint看着她，惊讶于她的天真。然而，她是一个beta，一个有良好家庭背景的被宠爱的beta。如果她是一个穷人家的omega，她就能明白那些人为什么会这么做。他自己也是个beta，但是他已经在孤儿院见过太多这种事。在慈善舞会或是慈善机构的幌子下，omega经常会被当做货品一样展示而后卖给出价最高的人，这样他们才好维持自身的运营成本。

而他也知道他不能对这个医生讲这些。即使她在看到这个被折磨得未成年男孩身上的各种虐待伤之后没像现在这么大惊小怪，他也不能跟她讲。他尊重她，但是有些事情只有亲身经历过的人才会明白。

“我不知道。也许只是人性的贪婪吧。我也希望我能知道为什么。但是我不知道。我只能努力让这些事情不再发生。”Clint尽量半真半假的回答。Foster医生看了他一眼，点了点头。她已经累的没力气去琢磨其中深意了。

“你知道他出院后会怎么样吗？”

Clint刚要回答，他的搭档——Banner警探——就冲他使了个眼色，朝出口歪了歪头。

“一旦有什么消息，我会立刻通知你。不过我现在必须得走了，女士。我们刚接到一个电话。我很快回来，很有可能会带他朋友一起来。”

*********

当他们破门而入时，抓住Bucky的那个人胳膊一松，于是Bucky抓起破外套跑到地下室最里面的角落缩成一团。他藏在那儿，浑身发抖，直到混乱慢慢平息，房间里站满了人。

Bucky不敢从藏身处出来，就算那里变得冰冷刺骨也不敢。他无视外套上积满的水渍，强迫自己呆在那。他把身体蜷起来，膝盖靠在胸前，好让自己体积小一些，别引人注意。

他还没等到他们出去，就看到了有一双腿朝他的藏身地走来。他不想惹麻烦。他只想回家。他小声呼吸，用主日学校里学来的只言片语喃喃祷告，但没有人听见他的祈祷。

起码，当那双腿在他的藏身处前停住，一个大个子男人蹲下来看着他时，没有人听见他的祈祷。

他喘不过气，把脸藏到膝盖后。他不想记住刚刚发生了什么，或是刚刚将要发生什么。

他觉得自己愚蠢、幼稚又可笑。

他早就应该知道，不能相信会有人无偿提供热饭热菜和睡觉的床。那种人总是别有所图。

尤其是在他已经尝试过这么多次之后。

“嘿，小孩？”

他抬起头，碰上他这辈子所见过的最湛蓝、最善良的眼睛。他的恐惧感消失了一些。尽管那个男人个子很大，声音低沉又粗鲁，他也本能的知道这个人不会伤害他。

“我知道地板特别凉，就算你穿着外套也一样。你愿不愿意走出来，跟我们去一个安全的地方，换件干净衣服，也许再吃点东西？”

那个人穿了件西装，耐心的等着Bucky的动作。他的大手里还拿着一张厚厚的、温暖的毛毯。他并没有把毛毯作为诱惑Bucky出来的筹码，他只是拿着它等着。

他没有给Bucky任何压力，只是简单的给了一些选择，在这个小男孩的人生里这并不多见。

所以他点了点头，爬了出来。

*********

Steve醒来时，浑身都很疼。他的胸口和脑袋很疼。在阻止那些人带走Bucky时他的手上受了伤，现在也很疼。Bucky！他差点忘了他的朋友！

他试着坐起来，却被横在胸前的一只大手挡住了，害他喘了起来。

“Steve！别动了！你会伤到你自己！”

他扭头，看到Bucky跟一个面目和善的金发大个子一起站在床边——就是那个人正压着他不让他乱动。Barton警探也站在一旁。

“Bucky！”Steve呼出一口气，试着伸手去碰他的朋友，但是伤痛让他抬不起手，再怎么努力，没打石膏的胳膊也只能离开床垫几公分而已。

“Steve！没事了，伙计。我在这。他们没伤害我。我发誓。”Bucky安慰Steve，把他抱进怀里紧紧搂住，直到Steve的呼吸变的平稳。

Thor跟Clint一起看着Bucky安慰他的朋友。然后Thor走过来，轻声说了些“一切都会好的，别担心”之类的话，Steve平静下来，重新睡着。

Steve刚一睡着，Bucky就轻轻把他放下，爬到床上跟他躺到一起，以保护性的姿势揽住他，然后闭上眼睛睡了起来。他已经精疲力竭，实在撑不下去了。

Clint和Thor在沉默中看了他们很久，然后Clint开口，问了Foster医生之前问过的那个问题。

“他们以后会怎么样？”

Thor皱起眉头，深深的叹了一口气。

“他们是孤儿，就跟其他那些未成年一样。我们能帮已经有配偶或是家庭的omega联系到他们的家人，但是未成年人不一样。最有可能的情况就是他们会被送到孤儿院，然后等成年之后被分开。”

Clint点了点头。他知道情况很有可能就是这样。总是这样。当整个国家都在经济大衰退中步履蹒跚，谁会有空去管两个未成年的孩子？就算是孤儿院里的孩子，也很难接受新进入的其他孩子所带来的压力。

“起码，如果去孤儿院的话，他们还可以在一起。”

Clint想了一会之后这么回答。Thor嗤之以鼻，转过来看着他。

“他们顶多只能在一起一两年。这个叫Rogers的孩子很虚弱，但是我觉得他闻起来像个alpha。就算得接受很多治疗，他也是个alpha。Barnes不一样。”

Clint仔细的观察了下那个深色头发的男孩，然后眯了眯眼睛。这个孩子比Rogers要健康，个子也比Rogers高。如果仅从外形来看，Clint肯定会觉得他是alpha。然而，尽管Clint的嗅觉十分敏锐，他也没闻到alpha信息素里那种天然的让人头晕的麝香味道。这个孩子身上只有一种细微的中性甜香，跟所有未成年的孩子一样。

“这么说他是个beta？他们不会因为这个就把他们俩分开的。”

“如果他是beta，当然可行。但是我可不指望这个。他会成为一个omega。我敢确定。而到了那时候，我真不觉得他们俩离了对方还能过得好好的。”

Clint想反驳，但他知道Thor说的是对的。Thor是个alpha，他可以很精确的感受到其他人的信息素，所以，就算他并不喜欢他所听到的这些话，他也应该相信Thor的判断。

“还有其他可能吗？”Clint不自觉的脱口而出。他讲完就后悔了。他只是个警探，每天都要工作很久才能勉强维持生计。他怎么可能会觉得他能为这两个孩子带来什么改变？

也许他需要休息。给自己放个假。这个案子很艰难，他必须承认自己已经有点过度投入个人感情在里面了。他跟Thor都是。也许他应该跟Thor谈谈这个，说服他是时候该放手了。

然而，当转过身面对他的同事时，他知道自己说不出口。Thor心肠柔软，总是同情那些流浪者，他那出身上流社会的妻子Lodur也和他一样（Clint到现在都还不能顺溜的叫出他们怪异的冰岛名字，在很长一段时间里，每次说到或是想到他们的名字就让他头疼）。现在他们家里已经收养了一堆猫，还有他们的两个孩子，Magni和Narfi。

“如果Lodur同意的话，我们可以收养他们俩。我们有房间，也有其他所需要的东西。”Thor说道。他想到会有更多的孩子在房子里跑来跑去，眼睛就亮了起来。那么多孩子肯定会让整个房子乱成一团，Clint想着，但还是有些妒忌他的大房子。

“也许我可以收养Barnes……”Clint的话被打断了。病房的门打开，Forster医生和Banner警探走了进来。

“恐怕这些孩子需要休息。”Foster医生道了个歉，对着出口还有Banner警探轻轻点了点头。后者正一脸歉意的拿着一个厚厚的马尼拉纸文件夹。

“我们等会再讨论。”Clint跟Thor说。Thor点了点头，然后他们离开了房间。

*********

“你能相信吗？”Bucky悄悄对Steve说。他们从Odinssen警探的车里走出来，走上豪华的台阶。露台上站着一个漂亮的夫人。就像Steve有时候为了逗Barnes开心而在笔记本背面画的那些一样。她看起来并不像是已经做妈妈的人，但是很明显她是个母亲。因为在她好看的暗绿色家居服外面系了一条围裙，有两个小男孩站在她身边，拽着她的裙子，害羞的偷看他们俩。

Steve必须承认，从他们逃走的那个拥挤而悲惨的孤儿院来到这里，是一个巨大的改变。实际上，他依然不太敢相信Odinssen警探和Barton警探已经决定收养他们俩。尽管他将住在离Bucky几个街区之外的地方——这还是自他们俩出生以来的第一次——但他们仍将在一起，而不是被分开送到那些恐怖的孤儿院里。

“我正试着相信呢。简直疯了，这是肯定的。那个就是Odinssen警探的妻子吗？她看起来就像个贵夫人！”Steve回答。Bucky赞成的嗯了一声。

Bucky刚想接着回答，但Barton警探给了他一个“乖一点”的眼神，于是他咽下了本要脱口而出的评语，然后抓住了Steve的包。

“来吧。我们来看看你的新家和家人。我们可以等会再聊夫人的事。”


	2. 日子好起来了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky和Steve已经适应了他们的新生活，但是也开始面对长大和成年。Bucky对这些事情非常在意，但Steve浑然不觉。幸好，凭着一个母亲的直觉，Lodur比她的孩子更早注意到了问题所在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者笔记：
> 
> 抱歉这次更新的比较晚。我在Edmonton Animethon的工作特别忙，几乎占用了我全部的时间。在这个故事里的社会中，alpha之间的性关系是被禁止的，也是为人们所不齿的，因为alpha的受孕率非常低。所以Bucky担心他们俩是不是成年后都会成为alpha。
> 
> 在那个年代，性教育并不普及，所以Bucky并不完全明白发育成为omega和发育成alpha之间会有哪些不同的迹象，但是他很快就会明白了。Steve也是。
> 
> 无论如何，为迟到的更新表示歉意，并祝阅读愉快！

 

**第二章  日子好起来了**

 

“所以，现在你过的怎么样？”在跟Steve一起去St. Ignatius Loyola学校上学的路上，Bucky这么问他。

Steve耸了耸肩，崭新的书包带子从肩膀上滑了下来，他骂了一句。他的右手依然打着石膏，起码要再过两个星期才能拆掉。行动不便的右手已经开始让他神经紧张了，尤其是在两个月不停的请求别人在最简单的事情上帮忙之后。每次Lodur帮他洗头他都觉得很尴尬。

“说真的？”Bucky帮Steve重新背好书包，继续走。

“感觉……怪怪的。现在身边有那么多食物、安全感还有美好的东西，你懂吗？”Steve回答，诚恳的看着Bucky。

“他们人太好了！简直好到不真实！我还一直觉得自己在做梦什么的！Thor很亲切，Lodur是个超级棒的妈妈。这一回我要抬起头来做人了。不过还需要一些时间适应，这是肯定的。”

Bucky点头。他能理解。尽管Clint有时候看起来不太适应有孩子的家庭生活（Bucky倒是适应的不错），但他很努力。Clint从来不在吃穿上苛待Bucky，总是尽力满足他。就算偶尔要工作到很晚，他也一直记得确保Bucky做完家庭作业之后按时上床睡觉。

这就是他需要适应的日常生活，但是没关系（尤其是当Bucky知道Clint本可以简单放手不管，但依然选择收养他后）。他尊重Clint，他知道Steve——后者已经很快适应了有养父、养母还有两个非亲生弟弟的生活——也尊重他。

“嗯。我明白。我是说，就算Clint并不是最合适的人选……他也是我所见过的最像父亲的人了。”Bucky这么说。他几乎不记得自己的亲生父亲是什么样子了，事情已经过去那么久，他唯一记得的就是他的微笑和头发跟父亲一样。在母亲还没过世时，她总是挂在嘴边一遍遍的说个不停。

Steve点了点头，他们俩沉默着继续走向他们的新学校。Bucky并不十分确定他想去上学，但是他明白这是摆脱旧日生活的一条途经。其实他更想在年纪大一些之后去学点手艺好供自己和Steve生活，却也知道，如果能有学位，他可以走的更远。

Steve现在过的很积极向上。他喜欢学校里的课程，喜欢干净的教室和课本，还喜欢那些不因为他的体型或衣着而嘲笑他的人。他很高兴自己终于可以上美术课而不被人家叫做娘娘腔——这一方面是因为这并不是寄宿学校，另一方面则是因为Bucky每次都能把那些想欺负他的人吓跑。

这是他们当初被送进布鲁克林那个又破又挤的孤儿院时所梦想过的全部。一个美好的家庭，食物，学校，能把Steve的病治好的药，还有他们俩在一起。几乎完美——除了他们偶尔也不得不分开这一点外。

Bucky并不想承认，但是他的确怀念那些Steve一直在身边的日子。尽管他总能骑上自行车去看他，但还是跟以前不一样了。他们曾经亲密无间，现在却一天比一天有距离。

他不知道Steve是不是跟他一样有这种感觉，但是他可以确定Steve也在努力缩短他们之间的距离。这就是他们今天一起上学的原因——Thor本想在上班路上顺便把他们俩送过去。Bucky明白Steve的苦心，却觉得这还是不够。就好像，他只想让Steve像以前那样一直待在他身边，不想要现在的那种疏远和距离感。

他想念Steve，带着一种心碎的空虚，但他不知道要怎么说。他也没办法说出口的是，这几个月里，他看Steve的视角也跟以往完全不同了。

他无法解释这种改变，但他感觉自己突然需要Steve的注意，想成为Steve关注的焦点。他需要的比Steve现在对他的关心还要多。其实，他的心里还有其他的希冀，他得弄清楚要怎么处理。

那是一种对缩短他们俩之间的距离的渴望。他内心有点挣扎，因为他从来没有像这样渴求过与某个人的亲密无间。现在Steve即将成年，他的个头已经赶上了Bucky，只是体格还有点弱。Bucky已经能预料到Steve将来肯定会是个alpha。

他不想有这种感觉，因为把自己的意愿强加在最好的朋友身上是不公平的。而Steve那么好，只要他开口，Steve肯定会满足他——他不应该利用这一点。

如果不是要把家里的猫喂好、把Narfi和Magni叫醒并帮他们穿衣服，Steve本可以早点起床和他散步的——他这么想着，一边痛恨自己的自私，一边沉溺其中不能自拔——Steve又在他身边了，即使只有那么一小会。

这个社会里，两个alpha在一起会遭人非议，而Bucky觉得自己以后会是个alpha。虽然现在三餐温饱，无须担心太多，但他很快就要成年了。Clint带他去看的那个医生说过，成年的迹象再过几个月就会显现出来。他马上就要失去这些亲密时光了，他想让这种时光尽可能长一些。

他们俩的课程不同，只有地理和英语是一起上的。但至少他们还能一起吃午饭，或者一起放学——如果Steve愿意在学校做作业等Bucky的棒球队训练完的话。

幸好，新的一天才刚刚开始，他可以在午餐的时候问问Steve怎么想。

他扭头看着Steve，那个人正安静的走着。他感到心里有一阵暖流涌过，于是下定了决心。这个决定是对的，他想。

**********

Lodur站在门廊里，跟Thor一起看着Bucky和Steve朝St. Ignatius Loyola学校走去，满足的喝着早茶。

她喝了一大口茶，目送着他们走出视野。尽管起初曾犹豫过，但她现在觉得能收养Steve很高兴。Steve是个非常甜蜜的孩子，尽管他刚刚来这个家不久，却已经表现出他在家务和照看弟弟上的不可或缺。

现在，她再一次怀孕了。

她轻笑着抚摸围裙下的小腹。Thor肯定会很开心，她自己也是。作为一个孤零零长大的富家独生女，屋里能有孩子们一起生活的感觉非常好。

Clint和Thor得在警局待一段时间处理案子，她只希望在他们不在的这段时间，自己的怀孕不要诱发Bucky的性成熟——Bucky本来就快成年了，而且那孩子经常到他们家里来玩。

 

她本想让Bucky也跟他们一起住，因为她了解要离开一个无条件爱着自己的人有多痛苦。她不喜欢大学时跟Thor分开的那段日子。虽然当时他已经尽可能多的跟她待在一起，但那种孤独感到现在也让人觉得难以忍受。

“我们不能让他们俩住在一起，Lodur。”Thor在签署领养Steve的协议时（他们会抚养Steve到18岁）跟她说起过。

“为什么？把他们分开也太残忍了。尤其是他们还经历了这么多磨难。”Lodur问道，紧张的瞥了一眼Steve和Bucky——这两个孩子正亲热的挤在一起说着悄悄话。

Lodur似乎在Thor神情里看到了些痛苦，但是Thor什么都没说，只是把领养Bucky的文件推到Clint面前让他签字，然后领着妻子离开那两个孩子，朝自己的办公桌走去。

“Steve会成为一个alpha，但是Bucky不是。我知道把他们俩分开不对，尤其是在他们两个彼此依赖的经历了这么多事情之后。但是这段时间还是让Clint收养Bucky比较好。难道你想看着家里三个alpha因为Bucky的性成熟而发疯？”

Lodur仔细的看了看Bucky，皱起了眉。他看起来不太像普通的omega，但是万物总有例外。就像她自己一样，她的父母都是beta，她却是omega，这让家人大吃一惊。她还能记起家人费了好大力气才弄明白她的性成熟是怎么回事，然后干净利索的把她送去了寄宿学校——那段记忆到现在也依然让她觉得心寒不已。虽然后来她和Thor私奔，并终于学会了原谅自己的家人，但这件事依然在她心里留下了不可磨灭的伤痕。

“你怎么能肯定？Bucky还是有可能会成为alpha的啊。”Lodur说。Thor摇了摇头。

“他已经开始出现发育成omega的迹象了。我发现他的时候，他的信息素很不稳定，所以我让Forster医生给他做了个体检。他不可能是alpha。那些人贩子也知道，所以他们才会尽快把他从Steve身边带走。”

Lodur做了个深呼吸。她没有能作为证据的论点。她也并不固执，不会坚持要收养一个可能会被自己家人伤害的孩子。尽管如此，她还是有点担心Clint可能没办法胜任父亲的角色，但她也知道，如果Clint有不明白的地方，他肯定会来问的。

“我只希望Clint别毁了他。”Lodur最后轻声说。Thor嗤了一声。

“我觉得我们应该担心的事情恰恰相反。”Thor贴在她耳边小声说道，热热的气息让她不自觉出声。两个孩子朝这边看过来。

“准备好出发了吗？”Lodur问。她迅速恢复镇定，鼓起自信，把刚刚脑子里的担心强压下去。

 

当她把最后一点茶渣倒到花园里，然后走进房里，她决定把这一切交给Thor来处理。他关于Bucky的判断是对的。她可以闻到Bucky的味道变得越来越甜美诱人，也发现学校里还有邻居中几个年纪大一点的alpha已经同样注意到了。

只有Steve丝毫没有被这个味道影响，但那可能是因为他对Bucky太过熟悉，又或许是因为他体质太弱，所以性成熟时间也被推后了。

还好是这样。她边这么想着，边把杯子放到水槽里，跟早餐用过的盘子一起冲洗。但现在Steve吃得饱穿得暖，也有了治疗哮喘和其他疾病的药物，情况估计会改变了。

她能肯定，不管Steve是什么样子，Bucky都不会离他而去。但是如果Steve的性成熟继续推后，Bucky身后很快就会有另一个追着不放的alpha，而那可能会让Steve十分痛苦。

Lodur皱起了眉头，拿起抹布抹上肥皂。她不能眼睁睁看着那种情况发生。

现在她需要做的是搞明白事情到底会怎么发展。


	3. 我确定这是我们要走的路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lodur跟Steve聊了Bucky的情况，也跟他解释了omega是怎么回事。Odinssen家的生活让Steve意识到，原来他一直在压抑自己想跟Bucky在一起的欲望——事实上他们俩都想呆在对方身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者笔记：
> 
> 这里对omega做了二次设定。在这个故事的世界中，omega为了能在社会中发挥好有限的作用而服用抑制剂。这些抑制剂非常昂贵，只有在特殊情况下，政府才会为omega出资购买。大多数时候，社会底层的omega只能在没有抑制剂的情况下生活。抑制剂的效果会让人相当痛苦，更像是一种惩罚，而不是援助。
> 
> 当omega到17岁时即发育成熟，可以开始首次交配并受孕。
> 
> 在明白以上设定的情况下，开始本章的故事吧！

 

**第三章   我确定这是我们要走的路**

当感觉到有人轻轻碰他的肘部时，Steve已经对着那张空白的画纸看了好久。他抬起头来对Lodur微笑，后者把茶杯跟一小碟点心放在远离画纸的地方，然后坐在Steve对面的凳子上。她抚摸着自己的小腹，似乎在深思熟虑着什么，这让Steve觉得有点紧张。

看到她怀孕让他觉得有点乱。虽然他生活过的社区和孤儿院里有很多能够生育的beta和女人，但这个人不一样。不只是因为Lodur长得特别好看，也不只是因为她是他的养母，而是因为这激起了他对自己最好的朋友的某种情感，他并不想有这种感觉，或者说他不知道要怎么应对这种感觉。

“在想什么，Steve？”Lodur抚着肚子问他。孩子再过几个月就要出世了，Steve对这个新的家庭成员非常期待，Thor也是——他甚至已经预定了护理中心并修好了Narfi的旧床。这种经历跟他和Bucky曾有过的都不一样。一般来说，一个孩子的诞生意味着要家里养的人又多了一个，大一点的孩子反而会受点苦。

“你是在想Bucky吗？”Lodur问道，打断了他的思路。

Steve努力的想把谈话引到一个安全点的话题上，却只是徒劳的张了张嘴，耳朵变红了。他注意到Lodur看过来的视线里带着疑惑，他知道要谈那件事了。

“是。我是在想他，我不知道要怎么办。他最近……不太一样了，就是这七个月里的事。我不知道是为什么，但是他跟以前不一样了，我不知道要怎么办。”

Steve最后还是犹豫着承认了。Lodur听到他的回答后点了点头。那天她跟Thor一起目送他们去上学的时候就猜到了。之前Bucky来做客的时候她就有预感。其实，自从她开始显怀，Bucky过来的次数就已经没有之前那么多了。她跟Thor猜测是因为她的荷尔蒙对Bucky的产生了破坏性的影响。而且，她很确定最近Clint经常不在家，这也给了Steve和Bucky足够的机会去自己摸索。

“Steve，我不是要逼你说什么。但是你跟Bucky有没有在孤儿院接受过性教育？或者你们知道性成熟时会发生什么吗？”

Steve的耳朵红的更厉害了，嘴巴惊讶的大张开来——这足以让Lodur知道答案了。她深深地叹了一口气。看起来她得亲自来教了（虽然她不是很想这么做）。

“Steve……我本并不想用这番话来跟你拉近距离的，但是短暂的尴尬总比长期的要好。你觉得Bucky闻起来不一样了吗？是不是比之前更甜？他是不是想一直和你呆在一起，想让你碰碰他？”

Steve点头，因为难为情而红了脸（但起码这样他可以不用开口）。Lodur叹了一口气，揉了揉前额，继续说。

“这是因为你们都在变得成熟。他正在发育成一个omega，而且他发现你……嗯……他想让你做他的alpha。”Lodur解释着，注意到Steve的脸从通红变成苍白。她想站起来，万一Steve恐慌或是哮喘或是晕倒也好应对，但他伸出手阻止了她，于是她继续坐着。

“但是……我的意思是……他不是alpha吗？就像我一样……我是说？”Steve结结巴巴的说道。Lodur摇了摇头。

“他是omega，Steve。Thor认为这就是那些混蛋抓住你们之后把你们分开的原因。你们那时候还没成年，但是都接近发育期了。其实，现在也还是这样。”

Steve的脸色恢复了一点，“所以我们才去看医生？”

Lodur颔首。“是的，我们只想确认你们的身体足够健康，能顺利度过第一次发情期。但是现在Bucky的发情期已经快要到了。这就是为什么他会跟以前不一样，也就是为什么你会不自觉地回应他的原因——可以这么说。”

Steve点头，思考着。如果他们之间发生了什么……如果本能和荷尔蒙让他们失控……他能不能在下半生作为Bucky的配偶过下去？Bucky几乎就是他的另一半生命……但是在他为可能的后果负责之前，他还有一些事情想做。

他也确定，Bucky肯定不愿意只做一个生育孩子的机器。Bucky一直想像他传说中的父亲那样参军，但是如果他被确认了omega的属性……那就变成不可能的事了。omega 不可以在军队里任职，而他知道现在战事一触即发。Lodur和Thor曾谈过这件事——但是后来他们发现Steve在偷听，于是就把话题转向了冰岛。

当然，他和Bucky还要过几年才能到兵役年龄，现在美国也没参战……但是万一……

“我不想毁了他的人生。”Steve最后这么跟Lodur说，直视着她的眼睛。“他有自己的计划。他想成为一个战士。我也想。我不想因为管不住自己的欲望就把他锁在我身边。”

Lodur冷冷的笑了一下。Steve很聪明，这是事实。但是她不太确定Bucky是否会因为跟Steve的结合而毁掉原本的生活。他们两个一直相互扶助，承受不了分开的痛苦。而且，她很确定，如果用同样的问题问Bucky，那个孩子肯定不会花这么多时间犹豫，而是会直接采取行动。

“我完全能理解，Steve。但是你也得跟Bucky谈谈，看看他想要什么，看看你们能有什么样的打算……万一等你18岁时你又想和他在一起了呢？”

Lodur小心翼翼的问道。Steve的喉结上下滚动，认真思索着合适的答案。

“好好考虑考虑。我知道你是个聪明的孩子，你想为Bucky和自己做正确的事。但是如果你老是这么实用主义的话，你可能会失去你最好的朋友，或许那也是你能找到的最好的伴侣。”

**********

Bucky像个婴儿一样缩成一团躺在床上，只有这样才能让他肚子里火烧火燎的痛稍微轻一点。Clint到房间里来了一趟，低声叮嘱了一些老生常谈的注意事项，还带来了药片和水。然后Clint就走了，Bucky并不怪他。

这一个星期他都只能躺着，痛到想吐。就他现在的虚弱状态，估计能把他传说中那个强悍的父亲气到跳脚。如果不是Clint有先见之明的拿来了药并让他躺在床上，他也会痛的跳脚的。

他不喜欢这样，被独自一人与外隔绝。除了Clint，他不能见任何其他人——他的运气糟透了，住处周围都是alpha。他想着Steve，喉咙里发出模糊不清的呻吟。他想见Steve。他需要Steve。

Steve已经不是当年那个虚弱的风一吹就倒的孩子了。过去这一年里，Steve长大长高，也开始像Bucky曾经那样，因为这样那样的原因瞪着别人，直到把他们吓跑。他一开始觉得有些内疚，但后来他看到Steve对他身边的alpha做出这种威胁举动时，内疚感消失了。这很微妙，但的确是事实。Bucky还没来得及跟他好好谈一谈这事，他的第三次发情期就开始了，而且来势汹汹。

他希望Steve能在身边，用他的信息素味道包围自己，让那味道慢慢渗入发烫的肌肤，跟自己的信息素混到一起。他希望Steve能标记他，留下带着血的咬痕。他希望Steve跟他在一起，两个人走完余生。他想知道Steve的味道，也想让Steve知道自己的味道。

所有这些他都想要。但在可预知的未来，似乎并不可能发生。所以他只是抱着这些幻想，努力抵抗发情期的不适。

他呻吟着闭上眼睛，紧紧咬住牙，抵挡着又一波向他袭来的呕吐感。他现在可以理解为什么自己认识的omega宁可选择不服用抑制剂了。抑制剂不仅贵，而且给身体带来极大的痛苦。但他之前去看的医生说过他应该吃这些药，药费全免。如果不这样，他就只能被送去孤儿院，然后被卖给出价最高的买者。Clint不忍心听到这个，所以他同意了。

Clint在他度过第一个发情期的早上跟他道了歉。其实，Bucky并没有因为发情期的事情而恨他，毕竟是Clint给了他一个家。那些痛苦他还能扛得住。幸好，现在已经是第三天了，虽然现下很难过，但过几个小时会好起来的。

再过几个小时，他就可以去洗个澡，收拾一下乱七八糟的床，再去吃点东西。等到第五天，他就能恢复正常去上学了。到时候他得赶一堆的作业，更重要的是，他得赶上Steve。

能跟Steve重聚的想法让这一切都变得可以忍受了。他闭上眼睛，等着下一波让他精疲力竭的痛苦来临。

他强迫自己睡觉，暗暗希望在醒来时这些痛苦能够离他而去。

**********

“我马上就下来，Steve！”Bucky的声音从楼上传来。

“好的，但是你最好快点！我们快要赶不上表演了！”Steve大喊。Bucky哐的一声关上了门。

Steve本来不会在意的（因为他们总是能够想办法按时赶到剧场），但是他们有一个月没在一起玩了，他想给Bucky一些补偿。他在厨房里的桌上坐下，想着一会就能出门了。

在Steve等着Bucky下楼的时候，他瞟到日历上有一些日期被划掉了。当他意识到这意味着什么时，他开始觉得有点心悸。

Steve从来都不习惯在独自躲起来撑过发情期之后出现在他面前的Bucky。过去两年里，他总是看着他那么憔悴、苍白、行动迟缓的回校上学，那场景简直印在他脑子里，难以磨灭。Bucky总是要吃那些让他难受的药，还要把自己锁起来，这对他不公平。Steve曾试过要去看望Bucky，但是Clint和Thor阻止了他，甚至没让他进门——因为他的出现让Bucky遭受了更大的痛苦。他很受伤，他永远都不能原谅自己成为Bucky痛苦的原因。

Bucky并没有怪他，但这件事依然让他觉得愧疚。他也许会一直愧疚下去，直到他标记Bucky、跟他结合为止。自从他意识到Bucky是个omega，可以作他的配偶时，他的内心一直在尖叫着想这么做。他总是努力的去做正确的事，对他们两个人都好的事，但他恐怕坚持不了多久了。

在那次偶然看到Thor哄Vali睡觉后，他就知道会这样。当时他正朝洗手间走，主卧的门半开着，他看到Lodur在熟睡，Thor坐在摇椅上抱着Vali。灯光被调到最暗，Thor差不多完全坐在阴影里。Steve简直等不及想用铅笔把这个情景画下来。他没听清楚Thor在对婴儿低声唱着的是什么，但知道那个曲调让人安心。

他只是匆匆看了一眼，那个场景却一直留在他心里。

当他看到Thor哄Vali或者跟Magni和Narfi一起玩时，他就知道他想要这样的生活。他想要一个家庭，想有一个用半好笑半气恼的表情看着他的配偶，想看到那个人在以为没人注意时面对他出现的深情。

“想什么呢？”Bucky走到Steve身后，也坐到桌子上。

Steve耸肩，扭头看着Bucky，然后突然意识到他的朋友有些不对头。Bucky的瞳孔散开，虹膜变得很薄，身上散发出微甜的气息，完全不同于他平时的那种中性味道或者因为吃抑制剂所染上的那种药味。

“Bucky？你做了什么？”Steve脱口而出。

“我得在免疫系统被毁掉前停药。”Bucky解释着，脸色发红。

“为什么？天啊！James，你有没有好好考虑过？”Steve问。他的声音里没有愤怒，只有恐慌，因为他感觉自己的身体正在回应Bucky散发出的信息素味道。

“我考虑过。也许比你现下考虑的还要多。马上就要开战了，Steve。国家肯定会要求所有适龄的人去参军。我知道，就算他们不强制要求，你也肯定会去。我可能因为不在你身边而失去你，我不想让那种事发生。”

Steve因为Bucky的坦诚而倒吸一口气——他得承认这是个错误——因为这让Bucky的信息素揪紧了他的脑神经，提示他Bucky已经准备好交配了，甚至是粗暴的交配。他摇头把这个想法赶出脑海，在身体自己动起来把Bucky按到在桌子上立刻要了他之前，认真的听Bucky要说的话。

“就算我真的去参军……我也肯定会回来找你的。肯定。你知道的。”

Bucky摇了摇头。“生命没有肯定这一说。Steve。我们都知道。我厌倦了等待，而且我害怕，一旦战争发生，我就会失去你。”

他想安慰Bucky，却说不出话。Bucky等了很久，最终失去了耐心。他倾过身给了Steve一个炽热的吻。一瞬间，Steve所有的思想都烟消云散，只剩下占有和标记的欲望。

他把Bucky抱到自己的大腿上。当Bucky蹭着他的勃起时，他知道Bucky已经准备好了。Bucky的下身湿嗒嗒的，他的味道强烈又美好，几乎让Steve大脑短路。搞不好下一分钟他就会直接把自己的朋友按倒在地板上，完全无视Clint和Phillipa可能闯进来看到他们的风险。

他把Bucky稍微推开一点，用混乱的大脑努力回想楼梯的方位。Bucky注意到了。他从Steve身上下来，拉住他的手。两个人跌跌撞撞的朝楼上Bucky的房间走去。

他们的衣服和四肢纠缠在一起，床因为他们两个人的体重而吱嘎作响。他把Bucky扭动的身体牢牢压在身下，擒住Bucky的唇，近乎啃咬的吻他，感受他的味道。

他一刻不停的亲吻着Bucky。只在亲到Bucky脖子和肩膀间的腺体时才停了一会，永远的标记了他。他紧紧的咬住那里，直到有血渗出来，然后他舔了舔那个伤口，又一次吻住Bucky。他的手沿着自己配偶的身体曲线上下抚摸，最终停在Bucky的臀上。

Bucky呻吟着，Steve变得更硬了。他忍不住用自己的勃起磨蹭Bucky的屁股。Bucky的大腿间沾满了体液，呻吟里开始带上渴望。

想立刻插入Bucky的想法几乎压倒了他，但他不想太粗暴，也不想伤害那个人。他有些不情愿的离开了Bucky的唇，小心的朝Bucky体内插入了一根手指。Bucky叫出声，但很快就适应了他的手指。

Steve又加了一根手指，慢慢的动作，在Bucky身体里转动着来回抽插，直到他的配偶完全被生理欲望驱使，在他身下不安分的扭来扭去，抽泣着祈求Steve的占有。

Steve吻了吻Bucky汗湿的额头，抽出手指，用自己的阴茎取而代之。他把Bucky的屁股抬起来，快速的一入到底，Bucky大叫出声。Steve停住不动，努力忍住想立刻就射出来的欲望。

“动吧！求你了！动！”Bucky的恳求让他的注意力重新回到这场性事上。他开始又快又重的戳刺，每一次都让Bucky更深的陷入汹涌的情热，不断热情回应他的动作。一切都乱七八糟，但他很喜欢。他把Bucky的手腕紧紧压到床垫上然后插入，越来越深，直到把自己完全埋进Bucky的体内。

然后，Steve眼前一黑，射出浓稠的精液，下身还在无意识的撞着Bucky。一下，两下，他高潮了。他笨拙的压倒在Bucky身上。而这时候，Bucky已经完全喊不出声了。

那之后的事情他记不太清了，只记得在睡着之前，Bucky的手一直在抚摸他汗湿的头发。

“我爱你，James。”他轻声说。Bucky放在他头发上的手定住了。

“你不知道我等这句话等了多久。“Bucky回答说。他的手继续轻柔的抚摸着，把Steve带进了梦乡。


	4. 一切本该如常……却变了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck跟Clint坦白了他们的事。奇怪的是，Clint完全接受了现实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者笔记:
> 
> 十分抱歉迟了这么久才更新。我刚刚为工作的事搬到中国大陆，我的路由器坏了，而且工作很多，还要帮助新来的员工适应这边的生活。是的，有点忙。不过这种忙碌已经快到尾声了。
> 
> 历史相关梗——西班牙型流行性感冒（见译注）在历史上是真实存在的，其影响之大到现在也让人心有余悸。这种病的感染率和致死率都很高，当时担心得病的恐慌情绪大面积蔓延，因而文中Lodur的担心是为所有人好。
> 
> 关于alpha的生育——alpha的能力觉醒的比较早，但并不一定会在第一次交配时就让配偶受孕，要在成年后还要再经过一段时间的发育才可以。同时，如果一个alpha幼时身体不健康，成年后的生育能力就可能会受到影响，所以Bucky担心可能没办法和Steve有孩子。
> 
> 文中的Clint坚忍但情感丰富，他对所有已拥有的东西都抱持感恩的态度，却不会夸张到用十四行诗来表达自己的情感。我想，Bucky在这一点上和他很像。以后Clint的戏份会多起来。也许我会单独为他写一篇文。
> 
> 我不知道Bucky的生日是哪天，也不记得电影里有没有提到过。不过我脑子里总有印象觉得他的生日应该是10月4号，于是就这么写了。
> 
> 另外，对所有的赞和评论表示感谢。非常感谢你们的喜欢，也谢谢你们这么耐心地一路读下来。
> 
> ********** 
> 
> 译注：
> 
> 西班牙型流行性感冒（the Spanish Flu），是人类历史上最致命的传染病，在1918~1919年曾经造成全世界约10亿人感染，2千5百万到4千万人死亡（当时世界人口约17亿人）；其全球平均致死率约为2.5%-5%，和一般流感的0.1%比较起来较为致命。其名字的由来并不是因为此流感从西班牙爆发；而是因为当时西班牙有约8百万人感染了此病，甚至连西班牙国王也感染了此病，所以被称为西班牙型流行性感冒。（via.百度百科）

 

**第四章  一切 **本该** 如常……却变了**

Steve先醒了。他迷惑的四处打量，发现这里并不是他的房间。他坐起身，惊讶的看到Bucky还在旁边蜷着身子熟睡，带着结合后的满足和快乐。他几乎叫出声。

Steve知道，如果Bucky已经怀孕了的话，就算自己想继续，他也要等一会才会醒 。而如果他没怀孕，他现在就会本能的醒来，渴求下一次的结合。这是他在之前跟Lodur尴尬的谈话中知道的。

 但是他对他们会有孩子这个猜想十分怀疑。他年幼时病的太厉害，就算他现在alpha的能力觉醒而且和Bucky结合，他也不觉得能有什么孩子。

 起码现在不太可能。他得看看现在几点，然后在Clint或者Odinssen夫妇发现有状况之前离开。Steve看了看闹钟，发现已经过去了四个多小时。他已经比归家时间晚了半个钟头。

 他暗暗骂了自己一句，不情愿的从床上爬起来穿衣服。如果不想有麻烦的话，他就不能继续在呆在这里了。要离开自己的配偶让他觉得痛苦，但他保证过会遵守家规。在他找到工作、有自己的家庭之前，他都必须遵守Odinssen家的家规。

 在他穿完外套后，Bucky翻了个身，睡眼朦胧的抬头看他。

“你要去哪儿？” 

Steve微笑着俯下身，轻轻捏了捏Bucky的脸颊，然后在他的嘴角落下一个吻。

 “我得回家了。我已经晚了。”

 “明天我们还会再见的，好吗？”Steve说着，从半梦半醒的Bucky身边走开，关上了门。

**********

Bucky一整周都心不在焉。他一直很渴望长大，但现在这感觉没那么强烈了。他不知道为什么会这样。在他们俩中间，他一直是健康的那一个，所以现在他的身体比以前弱的事实让他有点烦躁不安。

 然而，他不知道，在听到医生的诊断后，自己还会变得更烦躁。

 他没想过自己已经怀孕了（尤其是在他知道这种可能性有多小之后）。尽管他的身体一直比较健康，但是Steve并不是这样。虽然Steve是alpha，但他小时候一直病得很严重。所以Bucky从来没想过会有孩子。

他的气味也没有像当初医生告诉过他的那样因为怀孕而变化，只是变得更微弱了。但是他之前也碰见过这种情况，所以没有多想。而且，他现在总是觉得很累而且无法集中注意力，他也没时间多想。他能集中精神听课已经像是个奇迹了。当他独自一人时，他唯一想做的就是躺下放空自己。

如果他不是独自一人，那么他唯一想要的就是让Steve抱着他，大手抚摸着他的头发，沐浴在那个人给的温暖中。Steve就像个火炉一样散发着热量，让人觉得暖洋洋的。Bucky并不是要抱怨什么，这种相处方式早在他们还在孤儿院时就已经成为定式，带他们捱过了许多困窘的时光。

如果不是因为那场恐怖的流感潮像复仇一般席卷而来，事情本会像这样继续下去。但出于健康考虑，Lodur让他们全部都去看医生。

她已经忙于照顾病中的Thor了，Bucky并不因为她让每个人都看医生而责怪她。尽管Thor一向强壮而且总能照顾好自己，但这次流感来势汹汹，Lodur开始担心，紧紧盯着Thor的情况，唯恐他不能康复。

后来，Narfi和Vali也病了。紧接着是Bucky。Bucky本想拒绝去医院，他也本可以成功不去的，但是他在课堂上呕吐然后晕过去了，这让Steve和Lodur不得不立刻带他去看医生。

虽然他自己坚持说这只是一场小感冒，Lodur却不愿意冒任何风险，而当Bucky看到她眼里的坚决，他觉得难以拒绝。

于是Bucky就这么来到了医生的办公室里。他抱着自己的肚子，想着他会不会因为流感的一系列症状而倒下（就像他知道的那些病人一样）。他感觉好像所有的同学还有Clint都病的很严重。奇怪的是，Steve和Lodur似乎对这场流感具有免疫力。这本该足以让他知道自己得的病跟以往的完全不一样。

Steve _每次都是_ 生病的那个。从他们成为朋友以来就一直这样。但现在，他却成为照顾Bucky、呵护Bucky的那个人。说实话，其实他不介意。每次当他在厕所狂吐一通、觉得自己难受的要死的时候，能有那么一个人抱着他，给他拿果汁喝，这感觉很好。

他还在犹豫是不是要跳下检查台去找护士要杯水喝的时候，医生回来了，手里拿着他的病历。

“Barnes先生，抱歉我这么久才回来。”

医生表现的礼貌又正式，这让Bucky有点别扭。毕竟他才刚满17岁。但这不能解释为什么突然之间医生就不再喊他的名，而是改称呼他的姓。除非他病得十分严重，所以医生才要这么正式的通知他。

“我要死了吗？”Bucky问。医生对他眨了眨眼，轻声笑了。

“不。完全不是。抱歉我给了你误导。我只是在遵循流程，毕竟你已经是成年omega了。其实你只是怀孕了。刚刚两个月。晨吐就是让你觉得虚弱的原因。但这只是正常的孕期反应。”

当他听清医生的话时，Bucky的耳朵烧起来，脸色苍白。他怀孕了。真不敢相信。虽然种种迹象都明显的在向他表明这一点。自从跟Steve结合以后他的身体就一直在改变，但是他误以为那只是紧张。

在最初的惊讶过后，他开始意识到之前自己不吃抗抑制剂的行为有多鲁莽。虽然他已经快要成年，他们的结合也不会有问题，但他们的年纪还小，他还被列在foster关怀计划中。如果他们没有合适的理由让Clint摆脱照顾不周的指责，他肯定很快就会被送到omega市场卖掉。他连想都不敢想。

但是现在，他可以不用再担心了。他怀孕了，他现在也是一个成年人了。他再也不会被拍卖了。Clint也不会被指责，Steve……等他告诉Steve这件事的时候，那个人肯定不敢相信。

“我……哇哦……我从来没想过会这样，说实话。”Bucky最后这么说。“我的伴侣身体一直都不好……我们从来没想过会有孩子。”

医生停下笔，仔细盯着Bucky看。

“alpha并不一定总是从童年就一直强壮。他们也需要时间成长。就像你的alpha一样。他有生育能力，这就够了。”

Bucky点头，他理解医生的话。

“所以这就是为什么alpha能在很年轻的时候就留下后代。你的伴侣跟你一样大吗？”

“他比我大三个月。”Bucky回答。他想起他们在Steve的生日那天能看到烟火，而在自己的生日时总能吃到万圣节糖果。他的脸上浮现出一个微笑。

“那就是很年轻。难怪你会这么惊讶。不过，既然这已经发生了，你就应该开始好好照顾自己。我会给你列明注意事项。你先整理一下，我马上回来，Barnes先生。”

Bucky点头，看着医生离开。他的胃因为刚刚听到的消息而翻涌着。他努力吞咽了几次想忍下呕吐感，但最后还是冲去了洗手间。

**********

当Bucky走出医生办公室的时候，Steve正担心的浑身发抖。虽然他因为不能跟进去而觉得有点失落，但当他看到Bucky面带紧张的走出来时，那感觉立马消散了。他的眼睛大大地睁着，瞳孔散开，让Steve觉得心坠了下去——Bucky肯定是从医生那里听到了什么坏消息。

“还好吗？”Bucky走过来时他这么问道。

“呃？是的。就是……跟我以为的不一样，但是也不算坏。”Bucky含糊的回答。

“你可以告诉我任何事，你知道的，对吗？”Steve问。他的声音有点颤抖。

Bucky眨了眨眼，点了点头。然后他终于意识到自己含糊不清的回答不能给Steve任何安慰。他轻轻碰着Steve的手，这是他每次要开口安慰Steve之前的小动作。

“我保证会把一切都告诉你。但是不是在这里。我想先回家再说。我保证不是坏事。耐心点，好吗？”

Steve犹豫了一小会，然后点了点头。虽然他很担心，但是他知道Bucky要他等总是有原因的。不管Bucky有什么缺点，对人的恶意从来都不是其中的一项。这让他的心放下来。他可以耐心点。他能肯定。

所以，他没有迫切的追问，只是不停的跟Bucky讲着杂七杂八的琐事，帮Bucky分散注意力，一直到送他回到Clint的房子为止。Vali和Narfi跟Thor和Clint一起被隔离了，所以现在Magni还有Thor的表姊Sif跟他们住在一起。虽然Lodur因为要叫Sif一起照顾孩子们而觉得非常愧疚，但Sif并不介意。她不介意跟Magni坐在一起玩，也不介意照顾Bucky和Steve，而且对他们也很亲切。这让Lodur的担子轻了不少。

“情况怎么样？你不是因为得了支气管炎或者肺炎才难受的吧？“Lodur问道，从她正坐着的躺椅上直起身。Vali在她的臂弯里酣睡。他们能听见Sif和Phillipa在厨房里低声讨论Clint的情况，Magni时不时在一旁唧唧喳喳的说着什么。

Bucky摇头。他觉得自己得快刀斩乱麻的一口气把这件事情说清楚。现在是完美的时机（虽然他自己被吓坏了），但是既然事情发生了，他就得鼓起勇气面对——尽管他现在特别想跑回自己的房间，然后再用千里传音告诉他们真相。

“医生怎么说？“Lodur问着，手轻轻梳理Vali的黑发。

他被Lodur对Vali的温柔态度触动了一下。她的家人都不在身边，但是她的姿态融化了他心里的忧虑，让他终于有勇气迈出最后一步。

Bucky做了个深呼吸，然后开口。

“我怀孕了。”

**********

当Clint蹑手蹑脚走向房间时，Bucky正躺在床上，Steve靠在他身前熟睡。

他站在走廊里看了他们一会，然后走进来坐下，很小心的不碰到Steve。

虽然他们俩都很累，Steve却是第一个睡着的。那个消息夹杂着震惊和兴奋，有点让他承受不来。他脑袋一沾到枕头就睡着了，然后就一直没醒。Clint知道，但是他还是小心的尽量不发出太大声音（虽然他自己也因为生病而嗓音嘶哑）。

“我让你失望了吗？”Bucky问道。在所有知道这事的人中，Clint是最沉默的一个。

“不。这是实话。”Clint有些疲惫的看着Bucky，流感依然在消耗他的体力。

“我知道早晚都会有这一天。你们一直都为对方疯狂。这事也许应该选一个更好的时机，但是，谁知道什么时候合适呢？”

Bucky笑出来。Clint不是很擅长表达情感，但是当他真的开口时，他说的每一句话都发自内心。

“起码你们等到成年了才这样。这是最让我觉得感激的。我不知道如果你被送走了会怎么样。”

Bucky认真思索着他的话。他没有什么能说的。他知道那种情况很可能会发生。虽然他们并没有恶意，但是也依然给别人带来了很大风险……他只是想和那个人结合，他不知道离了那个人生活要怎么继续。

“我知道他对你来说意味着什么，James。我只是很高兴你们两个终于找到了彼此。现在……现在先休息一下吧。以后再做艰难的决定。”

“谢谢你，Clint。”

Clin的喉咙动了又动，最后他揉了揉Bucky的头发，说道：

“没什么。”


	5. 该来的总是会来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve实现了自己参军的梦想，Bucky为他悬心。虽然他们之前曾成功度过了许多困难，但是Bucky最担忧的事还是发生了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 再一次为迟到的更新致歉。我的工作日程有变动，忙到没时间睡觉。
> 
> 根据漫威的维基百科，Steve和Bucky都是爱尔兰裔，所以他们可能会对宗教有较强的依赖感。St. Adrian是士兵的守护神，所以文中稍微提到了一点。文中设定Steve在珍珠港事件后几个月即被送往前线，大概是1942年左右。
> 
> George显然是Bucky父亲的名字，Joseph则是Steve父亲的名字。这个孩子差不多出生在1941年末。我故意把时间线索写的比较模糊，因为文中的战争场景什么的不太符合史实，留些余地比较好。
> 
> 感谢你们耐心的阅读，祝阅读愉快！

 

**第五章    该来的总是会来**

“你觉得怎么样？”Steve一边走进房门一边问Bucky。

Bucky震惊的张大了嘴，他看到自己的丈夫正穿着跟父亲还有Steve的父亲一样的制服。

虽然他有预感这会发生，但他总是努力不要在自己的伴侣面前表现出紧张。而穿着制服的Steve看起来完美至极，让他很难继续隐藏自己的情感。

他最终摆脱了羸弱，并用自己的行动给了Thor很多回报，大大超过Thor对他的付出。人们总以为他们就是血亲，而非收养。这也无可厚非，因为他们两个人都高大，金发碧眼，身体健壮。不难发现，制服让他所有的体貌特征都凸现出来，就像把他放在一个展示柜中那样令人垂涎。

“嗯。你看起来不错？”Bucky最后喃喃说道。Steve轻笑起来，走过房间，贴着Bucky坐到床上，小心翼翼的没有弄皱那个人正捧着的书。

“认真点，James。”Bucky因为他喊了自己的名字而心悸了一下。只有当Steve很严肃、也想让Bucky严肃起来的时候，他才会喊他的名字。

Bucky咬着唇，努力寻找合适的能表达他所有情感的词汇，听起来让人觉得他没在给Steve的野心或是责任感扫兴的那种。特别是现在，军队还在给他发工资，给他住的地方，为他和自己的孩子提供医疗保障。参军是Steve的梦想，也曾是Bucky的梦想，但是现在战争迫在眉睫，这可不是梦想的一部分。Bucky知道战争早晚都会发生，而且晚不如早。

他只想这个时刻来得晚一些。最好是等到孩子出生之后。这样Steve在去前线之前还能见到孩子的脸。他从没怀疑Steve会被派上战场——他现在非常健康，而且足够聪明，肯定会得到晋升。他只希望Steve不要被派去太远的地方，也不要卷入太危险的任务。

虽然他怀疑Steve是否会因为自己的要求而留下来，但Bucky必须冒险试一试。他也知道，Steve不喜欢不必要的风险。Steve在自己的职责面前从来都是全情投入，但不会让自己陷入不必要的风险。

起码，Bucky希望，如果有万一，他能这样做。

至于其他的，他就只能祈求St.Adrian保佑Steve一切顺利了。

“你跟你爸爸很像。”Bucky最后这么说。Steve放松了绷紧的身体，他知道这个答案是正确的。Steve的眼睛亮了起来，紧张感褪去，Bucky很高兴自己给了这个回答，而不是重新提起Steve要上战场的事。

“谢谢。”Steve轻声说。然后他走过来，给了Bucky一个温柔又热烈的吻。

“我知道我走后你肯定不放心。尤其是现在，孩子即将出生。我不敢保证能陪你多久，但是我会尽量争取。我只能这么说。”

Steve的手放在Bucky的肚子上画着圈。Bucky叹了一口气，在Steve手中柔软下来。他永远也不会厌倦Steve触碰他的感觉，他的触碰总能缓解他因为孩子而感到的焦虑。

是的，他是一个omega，但是这并不能让他停止担心孩子还有分娩。他需要安慰，需要有人告诉他一切都会好起来。Steve的碰触可以做到这一点。他得独自一人生下他们的孩子，这让他不是很自信。

是的，Lodur会守着他，Clint也会……但那跟Steve的陪伴不一样。

“我知道，我也理解。真的。”Bucky回答，看着Steve的手抚摸自己的肚子。临产期越来越近，他的肚子也大了不少。再过三个月孩子就要出生了，而那时候Steve在不在他身边还不一定。

他想起之前找工作时自己曾通过了征兵体检，参与了一些基本训练。与自己爱的人分开对他们两个都不容易，但是他们已经学会了忍耐，并通过写信减轻孤独感。

现在，他们已经有了彼此厚厚的一沓子信。Bucky得承认，尽管写信这事让他觉得有点难为情，但那是他与Steve结合的证据。并不完美，却让人宽慰。

“虽然战争看起来马上就会开始，但是他们一直这么说都说了两年了。我怀疑我们根本不会马上开战。”

Steve安慰着Bucky。“而且他们知道我的omega怀孕了，我不会被列入第一批上战场的名单。”

Steve的声音很平静，Bucky惊讶的看着他。

“现在军队里还在执行这条规定？”

Steve点头。“我之前经手过不少文件，这条规定就是从军队里开始的。”

Bucky点了点头。军队里有omega的alpha不在少数，的确可能会有这样的附例，这讲得通。如果自己的omega怀孕，肯定没有任何一个alpha会愿意远征。战场上容不得分神。

“所以别担心。起码现在别担心。”

Bucky微笑着，试着忘掉无必要的忧虑。他有预感，接下来几个月里他要经受不少考验。

**********

“我得说，这跟我之前想过的不太一样。”Bucky躺在枕头上低声说。在他们有自己的家的那天，Lodur送了他们一条柳条摇椅。Steve正坐在上面抱着他们的儿子轻轻摇晃。Bucky看着他。

“你以为会怎么样？”Steve轻声说，小心翼翼，避免吵到他们的儿子，George Joseph。

Bucky疲惫的耸了耸肩。“比如，不会这么夸张和血腥。”

他还记得他的羊水破掉时自己吓得要命，然后Steve立马就慌里慌张的把他送到了医院。如果不是有Lodur和Thor，Steve肯定会跟在他后面直接冲到产房里。但他可不想让Steve看到那场面。

尽管是伴侣，他也有些东西是不希望Steve看到的。痛苦的把孩子生下来就是其中的一项。他知道Steve肯定会慌得要命，反过来也会影响到自己。

Steve静静地笑了笑，盯着他们的儿子，没有说话。

“不过，我听说，生下一个的时候就会容易多了。”

Steve的视线从George的睡颜上离开，转向自己的伴侣。

“你还想要更多的孩子？”Steve的声音厚重，充满了难以言说的感情。

Bucky点头。“是啊。只要我们养得起，我想要很多孩子，多到能塞满我们整个房子的那种。跟Clint一起住的经历很棒，但是我依然很嫉妒你跟Thor、Lodur还有他们的小球队住在一起的日子。”

Steve嗤笑一声，点了点头。他用指尖轻抚George的额头，温柔的碰着婴儿娇嫩的肌肤。

“谢谢你。”Steve轻声说，从摇椅上站起来躺倒床上。George被放在他们俩中间。

“你不用谢我，Steve。你是我的家人。George是我们的儿子。他应该有兄弟姐妹。”

Steve倾过身，轻轻的吻了Bucky的额头。

“当然。不过，谢谢你。”

**********

不久之后，当George开始长牙的时候，Lodur面无表情的给他们带来一张报纸。

“所以还是来了。”Lodur轻声说着，把报纸递给Bucky。

大标题触目惊心的写着Bucky担心了几个月的消息：美国要参战了。

“我们一直希望事情不要这么发展，但好歹也算有心理准备。”Lodur自言自语，面带酸涩的看着报纸。

Bucky叹了口气，但是没有说话。他没有什么话好说。他已经得到够多了。Steve在上欧洲战场或是太平洋战场之前已经见过了George，勉强算是达成了他的愿望。

这是小小的恩赐，但是起码他们得到了。Bucky不能再抱怨什么。

**********

“时间到了？”Bucky低声问。他从床上坐起来，睡眼朦胧的看着Steve在冷冷的晨光中穿上军装。

Steve点头，把衬衫纽扣扣上，系好领带，接着穿上外套，带上军帽，然后把Bucky拉过来细细亲吻他的脸、脖子和肩膀，努力记住自己的伴侣的味道和触感，把它们烙在脑海中。

“我会给你写信。每天都写。不管我在哪儿。”Steve低语，不情愿的跟Bucky拉开距离。Bucky没有看他，像是在拼命忍住马上要决堤的泪水。

“我会记得你的承诺，Rogers。”Bucky回答。

“别让George把我给忘了。”

Bucky摇了摇头。

“你会回来陪他，他怎么可能会忘了你？”

Steve轻笑起来，又给了Bucky一个吻，然后离开了房间，假装没听见身后难以自抑的啜泣。

他偷偷溜进儿子的房间，低头看着安静熟睡的婴儿，用毯子裹好他小小的身体。George动了动，但是没有醒。Steve松了一口气。

“我会想你的，孩子。别让你爸爸太辛苦，好吗？”

一声轻轻的鼻音就是他得到的回答。然后他强迫自己离开。再不走的话，他怕自己失去勇气。

**********

当军队的人递给他那个黄色的信封时，Bucky感觉自己好像中了一枪。他还模糊的记得母亲也接到过这种信，那时候父亲还在军中服役。他不想打开信，不想读着信落泪。但是不知道到底出了什么事的话，感觉只会更糟。所以，他强压恐惧，迫使自己去面对信里的内容。

Bucky用失去知觉的手指撕开了信封。白色的信纸上只有两行印刷体。

_“致James Barnes先生，_

_我们十分遗憾的通知您，107步兵团的Steve G. Rogers上尉在执行任务过程中确认失踪。_ ”

他重重的坐到门廊前，看着那个信使的嘴巴动个不停，却没有听清任何一个字。

“非常抱歉。”信使最后说完这句话，僵硬的正了正军帽，坐回车上。

直到信使离开之后，Bucky才终于蜷成一团，悲泣出声。

Steve失踪了。

Steve不见了。


End file.
